


Hypnotism for the Patholigically Organized

by Dalrint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalrint/pseuds/Dalrint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya becomes fascinated with the concept of vampiric hypnotism and wants to try it out on Rose. It doesn't work, of course, because Rose is as mentally open as a stone. So Kanaya concocts a plan to try again...</p><p>This was a response to a kink meme that got away from me. It probably wasn't what the original requester wanted. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotism for the Patholigically Organized

Hypnotism had never been something Kanaya thought much about.  


It wasn't that trolls didn't have the concept, it was that they didn't really need to use it much. If they wanted to control someone, it was far more likely they'd manipulate a person the way Terezi did, or simply reach out and take control of them the way Vriska did.  


To convince a person that they wanted to do something, though? To lull their mind into such a malleable state that they would listen to a simple suggestion as if it were command, with no prodding or cajoling or demanding?  


Frankly, the whole concept was a little too 'long term' for most trolls.  


It wasn't until Kanaya had been wandering through Rose's small library, looking through the few fiction books her matesprit would admit to owning, that the idea of it really settled into her mind. She'd found a book, about vampires no less, in which the main vampire character (who was both the love interest and the villain, of course) used the 'hypnotic power of his eyes and mind' to lure young woman into his home. And they came willingly, they wanted to be there.  


Kanaya was intrigued. Embarrassed, but intrigued. She quietly borrowed the book and read through it twice, noting the various ways the vampire in the story (human, of course, but the similarities between human vampires and troll rainbow drinkers were actually close enough to be a little unsettling at times) hypnotized his prey.  


And once she thought she had the basic idea down, she asked Rose if she'd be interested in trying it. She waited until the two of them were sitting in the library, in separate large chairs, Rose reading and Kanaya pretending to knit a pair of socks.  


It never occurred to her to just do it, of course. That would have been entirely rude, girlfriend or not.

Rose  
Finally going to talk about whatever you've been thinking, hmm?  
What  
You've been pretending to knit so loudly you might as well have been shouting.  
Oh  
Sorry  
I Had A Question  
I'm listening.  
Would You Be At All Interested In Me Letting Me Try To Hypnotize You  
...Pardon?  
Hypnotism  
Ive Been Reading About It  
Its A Trick Human Vampires Can Do  
I Would Like To Try It  
As intriguing as that idea is, Kanaya, I'm afraid I can't be hypnotized.  
Really  
Really. I've read several books about hypnotism and the various ways it is used in psychology. Once you understand the basic concepts of the 'trick', it pretty much stops working on you.  
And you have to have a mind that is easily relaxed and open to suggestion.  
Which I am rather lacking.  
Oh  
I'm sorry. We can still try it if you really want, though.  
I Would Appreciate That Yes

So they did. Kanaya sat across from Rose at a small table, the lights low, and focused. She could feel...something, an edge there, she knew the power was there in her mind but as she focused it on Rose, nothing happened. The blonde girl waited patiently, her hands folded on the edge of the wooden table, her eyes open, almost eager. And yet...other than the faintest twinge that accompanied a blink, Kanaya's abilities seemed to have no effect at all.  


She wasn't devastated. But she was disappointed.  


After ten minutes or so, she gave up.

This Isnt Working  
I told you it wouldn't.  
I'm just not a very open person, Kanaya.  
I'm pretty sure that's a requirement.  
It Doesnt Matter  
Thank You For Trying  
Lets Just Go To Bed

And the matter seemed to drop. But as the days passed, Kanaya found she couldn't let the idea go. She began researching hypnotism, not just the 'vampire power' but all of it. The way magicians performed stage hypnotism, the way psychologists performed rehabilitating hypnotism, even the way supposed charlatans had used the ability in the old days.  


And she started to formulate a plan.  


Several day trips to visit Aradia, and Kanaya became the proud owner of a new, if very old style, wooden clock, which she set up in the sitting room where they often spent their evenings. It was small, and it ticked pleasantly, not so loud as to be intrusive, nor quiet enough to be missed entirely. It was a background noise, constant and soothing, that added a sense of rhythm to the air in the small room.  


Several conversations with Jade resulted in a batch of scented candles arriving in the mail, with a note from her human friend saying to not light more than two at a time and that if the package smelled like it had been left in the sun too long to throw it away. The smell reminded Kanaya of elderberries, but it was mild enough that it could settle into the air without actually becoming the main thing a person was focusing on.  


Jade adamantly insisted the candles were relaxing.  


There were other things Kanaya could have done, but she had decided early on that, regardless of how much effort she was putting into 'setting the scene', she was not going to use any tools. There wouldn't be any swinging watches or spinning coins to focus on. The power, the act, would come from her. The candles and the clock though, were there to get past the biggest obstacle in the room, which was Rose's absolute insistence on never letting her mind actually relax.  


She knew it was wrong to hold that against her, but in all the time Kanaya had known Rose, during their sessions and then the years of dating, she doubted there was ever a moment where the Seer of Light's mind wasn't racing inside her head. Rose was thinking constantly, about anything, about everything. And every book Kanaya read said that when someone was like that, they were almost impossible to hypnotize.  


So, Kanaya had to find a way to get her to relax, without actually falling asleep. And now that she had the things to set the scene, she just had to pick the appropriate moment.  


She waited until a day where Rose would be in class until late afternoon, and then carefully set up the sitting room with the clock and the candles. Fifteen minutes before she knew the other would get home, she curled up on the edge of their small, dark red couch, and began quietly knitting a long since forgotten pair of socks.  


When Rose stumbled in (not that she ever admitted to looking tired, of course), she took one look around the room and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

And what's all this?  
I Just Thought You Might Like To Relax Tonight

Kanaya patted the spot next to her on the couch, smiling what she hoped was her most pleasant, unobtrusive smile. Rose seemed to spend several seconds trying to parse out what the 'game' was before the length of her day caught up with her, and she dropped her bag on the floor with a thud and walked over drop down onto the cushion next to Kanaya.  


She seemed intent on figuring out what the trick was, as she studied the room, her back rigid, but as the minutes passed and the ticking of the clock merged with the soft click-click of Kanaya's knitting, Rose slowly relaxed. After fifteen minutes of silence, her head was resting lightly on Kanaya's shoulder.

Rose  
Mm?  
Nothing

Kanaya kept knitting for several more minutes. Once she thought the other girl was relaxed enough, but not quite asleep, Kanaya silently set her knitting needles aside. A moment of concentration, searching for that feeling she had felt before, when she'd almost thought it had worked but Rose had been too stubborn for it to work.

Rose Look Up

Almost automatically the blonde lifted her head, and the moment their eyes met Kanaya felt a _snap_ , like a rubber band yanking tight. The brief curiosity that had been forming in Rose's eyes vanished, and as Kanaya stared in, all she saw was an empty sort of waiting.

Rose  
Yes?

When she answered, her voice held none of the disinterest or scorn or anything of the like. It wasn't quite an empty tone, but it was still pretty bare. Waiting.

Keep Looking Into My Eyes  
And Stand Up

Rose stood slowly, but not gracelessly. Kanaya had worried that when this worked, it might make her girlfriend move like a puppet, like a doll, but all the bits of her that were her were still there. They were just...automatic.  


Kanaya stood slowly, keeping her eyes locked on the other. She didn't know if that was necessary, but link she could feel hanging between them, she didn't want it to break because she did the wrong thing. And yet, if she actually wanted to ask Rose to do anything, to see what the extent of this trick was, she was going to have to.  


She reached out and ran a glowing finger along Rose's neck and into her hair, and the girl's head turned faintly, automatically, leaning into the touch.

Kiss Me

Kanaya hadn't meant it to sound as commanding as the words actually did when they came out of her mouth, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. Before she'd even reacted, Rose was suddenly there, arms wrapping around her neck, pressing in and kissing her deeply, her eyes closed. Kanaya almost took a step back in surprise...she hadn't expected it to work quite that well! And then she was kissing her back, losing herself in the moment, letting her own arms wrap around the other.  


She wasn't entirely sure how long the kiss lasted, driven on that strange mental leash she had on Rose, but when it finally broke she felt the same keen absence she always did. Getting Rose to kiss her was never terribly difficult, but there was always some little challenge to overcome. It had to be the right moment, Rose had to be in the right mood, they had to be in the right place...  


But this. She wanted, and Rose gave. It was an almost intoxicating thing.  


Her mind raced with possibilities as she watched Rose step back, her breathing fast but her face still calm and flat.

Rose Take Off Your Shirt

No hesitation, no little quip about Kanaya always being a little lecherous. Rose just tugged the dark purple t-shirt off, holding it between the fingers of her left hand as she stood there in her black skirt and white bra. Kanaya couldn't help but grin, nibbling on her lip with one of her fangs as she looked the shorter girl over. She reached out and traced a grey finger over Rose's pale stomach, watching the contrast between their skin that she loved so much.  


Rose shivered, her stomach curling in involuntarily, and Kanaya grinned. She closed the space between them, kissing the girl softly on the corner of her mouth.

Give Me Your Hand

She led Rose through the house quickly, keeping a solid grip on the other's hand as they moved. With each passing moment Kanaya was growing more confident in her ability, she could feel her link with Rose without even thinking about it now. It was like a strap wrapped around her wrist that led to the other girl. She would give it a little tug and Rose would do what she wanted.  


She wasn't, however, entirely sure where she was going. She hadn't had a plan beyond the initial idea, because despite everything, she hadn't thought it would work! And now, suddenly, there were all these possibilities and she didn't know what to act on.  


She was walking past the door into what had been the Observatory when the idea hit. She tugged the other girl inside.

Stand Over There

She commanded, pointing to the center of the room, and Rose dutifully moved over to the spot as Kanaya almost ran past her, pushing the controls for the dome above them. With a long grinding of metal gears, the ceiling opened up, revealing all the stars above the woods where they lived, and the moon slowly rising up over the edge of the building.  


There was a faint chill in the air but Kanaya ignored it, turning her attention back to Rose. She stopped a foot from her, crossing her arms, her fingers tapping lightly against her elbow as she tried to decide what to do.

Rose  
Mm?  
Strip.

It was probably one of the few commands she was absolutely certain she'd use when this worked. Rose was modest, more modest than Kanaya had ever expected, and despite dating for years, and sleeping in the same bed for the last two, Rose was almost never completely naked in front of her. There were exceptions, of course, but in general it was 'naked in the shower, or naked under the sheets' not...just...naked.  


And yet Rose stripped, no pause. Her bra was removed first, and the human girl shivered as the air ran across suddenly exposed skin. And then her skirt, and then her underwear. They were left in a small, neat pile nearby, alone with her shoes. Even hypnotized, Rose was apparently a very orderly person.  
Kanaya rather liked that.  


She walked slowly around her girlfriend, reaching out to trace the tip of her finger along her immobile frame, along a breast, down the side of her arm, tracing gently up her spine, and then letting her hand pause between Rose's breasts. And then she took a long step back.

Strip Me Now  
Slowly

Rose took that command a little too literally, Kanaya felt. At first it was amazing, feeling Rose's fingers deftly drawing off the troll's shirt and bra, her fingers lingering occasionally in spots Kanaya wouldn't have expected. But by the time she was undoing her skirt and boots, the troll was getting frustrated.

Hurry Up

A flurry of motion then, and Kanaya was naked as well, standing before the other. It was colder than she had realized, despite Rose's lack of complaints, and she wrapped her arms around her bare stomach before she had an idea, and she couldn't help but grin. She would have been embarrassed to ask it before, but at this moment...

Rose Warm Me Up  
Use Your Tongue

And Rose did.

The next two hours were a blur of passion. Kanaya would make a demand, and Rose would do it. Whether it was an instruction of what to do, or just how to stand so Kanaya could do it, Rose would immediately obey, no complaints, no quips. And she was just as responsive as Kanaya was used to. Whatever the hypnotism did to make the girl pliable, it didn't do anything to dull her passion.  


They made a tour of the house, really, until finally, just after midnight, they finally wound up in bed, tangled up in the sheets, sweat covering their bodies. Kanaya lay in the last glow of it, one arm curled softly around Rose, who had seemingly fallen asleep on her side.  


She drew in close, leaning in the back of her head softly, and then closed her eyes, concentrated, and broke the link.  


Rose shivered slightly in her arms, but otherwise there was no reaction at all. She just lay there, still almost asleep, her breathing even. Kanaya wasn't certain if that was a good thing, or a bad, but right at that very moment, the part of her that worried constantly was sated, and so she slowly drifted to sleep.

Kanaya?

She didn't know what time it was when Rose woke her up with a single word. Nothing had changed, they were in the same position, the room was quiet and still aside from their twin breathing. She considered pretending she hadn't woken up, sudden tendrils of fear about what she had done slipping into her brain. But she knew Rose could tell.

Yes

The pause after she responded felt like an eternity, and then Rose shifted slightly, turning over in Kanaya's arms. She kissed Kanaya softly on the chin and then nuzzled in against her, closing her eyes.

Next time, maybe you should be a little more creative.  
I would have done all that for you anyway.

Kanaya didn't know how to answer, her mind racing, but two words burned their way into her brain. 'Next time.' She suspected Rose could feel the smile that settled on her lips.

Right I Can Do That

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go. I might write a follow up sometime, though I'm pretty happy with how this ends.


End file.
